


Who am I without my light?

by Stark_N_Stripes



Category: Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Vanguard - Freeform, cayde is lost without his light, semi spoilers for destiny 2 I suppose, the Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_N_Stripes/pseuds/Stark_N_Stripes
Summary: Spolliers to Destiny 2: After the fall of the traveler and the loss of his light Cayde is unsure of where he stands in the world.





	Who am I without my light?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! My first shot at a Destiny fanfic so I do hope you like it!

It was after everything had gone down. The vanguard have lost the traveler and in turn the guardians had lost their light. All but one guardian she got her light back and she would see the fall of the Red Leigon at her own hands. Everyone waited at the farm Zavala, IKora...and most importantly Cayde. Her Cayde. Victoria hadn't had a chance to see how he was now that his light was gone. She had mission after mission, she was exhausted. She made the decision she would take a small break and rest. She flew to the farm and slunk into her room. It wasn't much just a small room in the water wheel building. Victoria had returned to the farm to what was her home...for now. As she took her armor off she winced at the aches and pains from days past. Softly Victoria laid in bed and fell asleep. Around 2 AM there was a hard knock on her door. She grabbed her rifle off the table and answered the door not knowing who it was. Before Victoria could even see who it was she was greeted by a heavy hug. 

"Victoria..."  
The voice was full of sorrow but also full of need and emotion. 

"Cayde." She didn't need to see his face to know it was him she knew the exo's voice by heart and the feel of him around her a missed familiarity. 

"I heard you where back. I wasn't going to bother you but I needed to see you. I couldn't wait." If an exo could cry it would be what Cayde was doing. It may have been out of character what with his snarky bad ass exterior, but his light was gone. For the first time in forever he was afraid...afraid to die his final death.

"It's ok Cayde, there is not anything I would want more than to be right next to you. I haven't hardly seen you since we lost the traveler. Or even since I got you out of that loop on Nessus, how are you doing without your light?" It was a simple question but a sensitive topic. Victoria hoped Cayde would talk to her. Cayde pulled himself away and sat on the bed. 

"I....I've been struggling, wondering what my place is now. Who am I without my light?" He looked up at Victoria with glowing blue eyes. Victoria walked over to Cayde and sat on her knees in front of him holding his hands in one hand while the other caressed his metal face.

"Look at me Cayde. Light or no light your still you, the same Cayde-6 I've come to love. Your place is still to help lead the vanguard to lead your hunters. You are no less without your light." The words where full of love as she meant every one with her heart. 

"I missed you so much. At the fall of the city I was afraid I lost you..." Cayde seemed lost, it was strange to see the once powerful and snarky exo barring his soul to the guardian. 

"As I missed you." Victoria stood from her position and got back in bed pulling Cayde down to lay with her. Victoria missed being this close to him. She felt safer with him that she did anyone. Light or no light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought down in the comments!


End file.
